


Cabin Fever: Covid Confessions

by 70SecretKinks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Because everyone could use a little "happy" about now, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/pseuds/70SecretKinks
Summary: It's been thirty-three days since the world essentially shut down. Sheltering in place with his best friend seemed like a good idea at the time. But with each passing day, it gets tougher for Bucky to deny that his feelings for Steve have  officially packed their bags and left the Friend Zone for good.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 179





	Cabin Fever: Covid Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you and yours are all healthy and doing well during these trying times.
> 
> Sooooo, I haven't written or posted anything in nearly two years. I can't even believe that. I have, however, been reading lots of fics and leaving comments and love for all of the amazing authors out there who have kept me well fed with their incredible stories. This ship and fandom are a balm to my soul--in good times and bad. Being blessed with access to many varied, wonderful works, especially now, has inspired me to write again!
> 
> And while this is probably the shortest story I've ever posted, I was feeling it. And my dear friend and unerring cheerleader, Lightning Striking, encouraged me to share it because, and I'm paraphrasing, "it might not be a giant a cake, but everyone likes a free cookie." ;-p
> 
> So, grab a glass of milk, a cup of tea or a jug of wine (I've had my fair share of the latter these days!) to go with this quaran-cookie. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading and stay healthy!

Thirty-three days. It’s been thirty-three days since the world came to an unprecedented, screeching halt. Sheltering in place to ‘flatten the curve’ has turned the once bustling streets below Bucky’s Brooklyn apartment to an eerily quiet, dystopian, ghost town. It’s bizarre and frightening and flat out boring.

Every day is exactly the same. He hasn’t left his building in over a month and the walls are starting to close in around him.

Bucky doesn’t complain about it though. At least not much. He’s one of the lucky ones. He’s healthy—as are his family members and friends. He’s fully able to work from home and is still earning a regular paycheck. He’s got a fridge full of food and eleven rolls of toilet paper in the bathroom closet. But most importantly, he’s got company.

When the warning flags had started to wave, Bucky showed up on his best friend’s doorstep and suggested it might be best if they weathered this particular storm together at Bucky’s place. It didn’t take much to convince Steve to leave behind the shoebox efficiency he could hardly stand up straight in and barely afford with his commission-based earnings. It was only supposed to be for a couple of weeks anyway, right?

At first it was all fun and games. Literally. Scrabble and Monopoly, Mario Kart and Jenga. Then they binged (and cringed) ‘Tiger King’ on Netflix and devoured Doritos, pizza rolls and Oreos like calories ceased to exist during quarantine. It was the extended, unsupervised sleepover they could’ve only dreamed about when they were kids.

Everything had been going great. Except for one minor issue. Bucky’s had a low key crush on his BFF for as long as he can remember. Somehow he’s kept it buried down deep inside under a mountain of fear and anxiety. Fear that he’ll ruin the steady, perfect, unfaltering friendship they’ve always shared since they were five. And fear of admitting aloud to anyone—Steve included—that he's attracted to women _and_ men. Well, some men. Okay, one man. Yeah. Steve. He’s attracted to Steve.

Then again, most people who meet Steve are instantly attracted to him. He’s like the sun that way. Pulling people toward his innate warmth and radiant smile. Plus Steve’s smart and funny and sassy and kind and loyal and so fucking hot that even their straight-as-an-arrow friend Clint once declared whilst under the influence, “I’d fuck ‘im.”

And now two weeks has turned into a month. And Bucky is a red-blooded, twenty-eight year old man with an active imagination, a raging libido, _wayyyy_ too much time on his hands and the epitome of male perfection sitting on the sofa next to him. Again. It definitely does not help that Steve’s currently wearing _that_ pair of threadbare sweatpants he’s had since college and a plain white t-shirt he’d borrowed from Bucky. It fits so snugly Bucky’s not entirely convinced that Steve’s tiny, hard nipples wont’ actually pierce right through the straining fabric if he stretches his arms too wide when he yawns.

Steve flips absently through a month’s old magazine while sipping on his second beer of the night. Bucky, nursing his first beer of the evening, kicks his feet up on the coffee table and tries not to stare at the way Steve’s full, pink lips form around the mouth of his beer bottle. It's an exercise in futility.

Steve seems to notice Bucky’s fascination, giving him the briefest side-eye glance as he idly turns the page. “You alright, Buck? You’ve been awfully quiet tonight.”

Bucky’s eyes unhelpfully moved from Steve’s perfect mouth down to his pesky, pointy nipples. They look so damn inviting; begging to be worshipped right through the thin, white cotton.

“Buck?” Steve tries again, setting his magazine aside and turning his full attention to his unresponsive friend.

Bucky blinked owlishly, trying to form any kind of explanation for why he’s currently studying Steve’s chest like it holds all the secrets of the universe or why he’s apparently lost the ability to speak.

Ever the caring, dedicated friend, Steve reached out to put his hand on Bucky’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. A jolt of electricity zipped through Bucky’s veins, pushing the words he’d been thinking but never intended to say suddenly tumbling out of his mouth.

“I’m bisexual. And horny. And I think I’m in love with you,” Bucky blurted before smacking a hand over his rogue lips. _Oh my God_.

Bucky whimpered into his own palm, hyperventilating in his rising panic. In any other situation, he’d laugh at the cartoonish way Steve’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline like they’d just been launched into space from Cape Canaveral.

How could he bring this up now when they’re stuck in the apartment together with no _responsible_ way for either of them to escape? Maybe he should go hide in the bathroom? The closet? Under his bed? _Ugh!_

Bucky’s body moved on instinct. He stood up and started to pace back and forth like one of Joe Exotic’s restless, caged cats.

“Fuck. Steve, I’m so sorry. Look, can we just preten—” is all he manages to get out because then Steve is standing up too and staring at Bucky with the same moony eyes that he usually gets whenever he sees adorable puppies romping in the park. Bucky has no clue what that could possibly mean. Of course, nothing is making sense right now. Not in the world or his living room.

“Do you mean it?” Steve asked.

Bucky blinked, still stupefied in place. His brain racing wildly, wondering why his own questionable quarantine behavior hadn’t manifested like so many people he’d seen online--giving themselves awful home haircuts that would not only take long, painful months to grow out but were also captured for all eternity on YouTube or Instagram for all to see. No, no, no. Bucky had to aim for the fences by coming out _and_ professing his love to the most important person in his life.

“Um…,” he answered eloquently.

Steve cleared his throat and took a step closer. “Did you mean that you’re in love with me?”

Bucky had already gone too far down this self-excavated rabbit hole to turn back now.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I have been for a long time. And, I don’t know if I’m actually bisexual per se because I’ve never really wanted to do the kinds of things I want to do with you with any other guy but...the things I want to do with you are definitely not... straight?”

In the overwhelming quiet, Bucky could hear Steve swallow loudly. “What kinds of things?”

“Nipples,” Bucky blurted, staring once again at the tiny peaks beneath Steve’s shirt. “I want to suck and bite your nipples until they hard as diamonds. And then I want to rub my face over them and do it all over again.”

Steve bit down on his own bottom lip and put his hands on his hips. He stared down at the floor for a moment, shook his head and then looked Bucky right in the eyes.

“So, what does it make me if _I’ve_ been in love with _you_ since the seventh grade and the thought of you biting my nipples and rubbing your face all over them is making my heart race and my dick hard at the same time?”

Bucky had to have been having an aneurysm. Or maybe he was still asleep and this was all a dream? He pinched himself hard on the forearm just to be sure. Steve seemed to find that funny.

“I’d say it makes us the luckiest, dumb bastards in the whole wide world,” he finally answered, feeling for all the world like he might just float away.

Steve closed the small gap between them, rested his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck and said, “Agreed,” before pulling him in to press their lips together.

And just like that, Bucky’s boredom evaporated. Despite the quarantine, his life no longer felt like it was permanently on hold. It felt like it was just beginning.

**The End**


End file.
